Ririna no Bikkuri
by oNi-sAmA
Summary: Relena visits her ai, Heero, only to find.......DUNH DUNH DUNH!!!


* yawn*  
  
Relena stretched her arms as she opened her eyes to a bright morning. She sighed in disappointment. She had dreamed about Heero again. This time it had seemed so real…She closed her eyes and tried to recall what he had been saying…  
  
1 Close your eyes Relena, I've got something for you… he had said, reaching towards his pants.  
  
"Only a dream…" She sighed once again and got out of bed, then stumbled to her huge walk-in closet.  
  
"What should I wear today…hmmm…" She was planning to visit Heero—again—today.  
  
"I know he likes me. I can just feel it! There's something between us. Today, I'm going to make him see it!"  
  
She selected a pair of low-waisted blue jeans and a pink t-shirt with the words "I Want You" printed on it in sparkly red letters.  
  
"Hmm…subtle, yet it gets the point across." She stepped back, surveying the outfit that she picked out for herself for the first time in years.  
  
"Perfect." Relena showered and stopped to look in the mirror. "Hey…lookin' good, hot stuff" she said to herself, pointing a finger and winking.  
  
"No way…I sound retarded…" *as usual*  
  
"Oh…Heero…I long for you…take me…make me yours…! *swoon*"  
  
"uhg…a bit too dramatic…I guess I'll just be myself…"  
  
*a thought flashes above her head of herself glomping Heero every chance she gets…*  
  
"Yes, I think that should work…" she called in a maid to dress her.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Uh…Mistress Darlian…?"  
  
"Yes, yes, what is it?"  
  
"Um…surely Mistress, this isn't what I set out for you last night?"  
  
"No, of course it isn't! am I not allowed to pick out my own clothing?"  
  
"Of course you are mistress. I was only wondering. Please forgive me." The maid finished dressing Relena and left the room. Relena looked around her room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. After a second's thought, she opened the drawer of her nightstand and put a small, square package in her pocket. She went downstairs.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Relena breezed by her butler, who had a hot breakfast ready for her with toast and orange juice and everything, explaining where she was going and what she was planning to do. Or, at least, sort of what she was planning to do.  
  
"Miss Relena, are you sure Master Heero wants you at his house? He may have previous engagements. And besides, I made you this nice breakfast all by myself. Well…I arranged it all nicely on this tray with the silver lid. Won't you stay and have some?"  
  
"Sorry, but I really must be going…" she apologized, walking out the door.  
  
She slammed the door to her pepto-bismol pink car.  
  
"You know where to go" she said. The chauffer nodded and sighed, releasing the clutch.  
  
Twelve minutes and fourteen seconds later, they arrived at the apartment Heero was staying at for the time being, managing the rent by conveniently deleting all of his debts from the computers. She walked up to his door and pressed the bell. Heero opened it and glared down at her. He had apparently just been showering; he was only half dressed. His chest glistened with water droplets that began to evaporate in the morning warmth.  
  
"Oh. Relena. What a surprise," he said with an absolute lack of emotion.  
  
"Why, good morning Heero! You look well rested…" she said, pushing by him through the door.  
  
"Actually, I have a reason to be here today," she said, as he began to ask her to leave. "I had a dream about you last night and…well…can we go somewhere more private?" she asked, dragging him into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed, batting her eyelashes demurely at Heero.  
  
"Um…is there something wrong with your eye? I can go get you some ice if you want…" he offered.  
  
"no…'mfine…" Relena grumbled. "It's just…umm…well…you know I'm really attracted to you…" she laid a hand on his chest "and…umm…I was wondering if you would…you know…"  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and reached for the top drawer of his nightstand.  
  
"OH! Don't worry about it!! I came prepared…" said Relena, reaching for her pocket with her free hand. Heero pulled a gun from the drawer, cocked it, and pointed it between her eyes.  
  
"Remove. Your hand. From my chest." He said slowly. Relena *sweatdrop* quickly removed the offending appendage.  
  
"Now. I do not know what ever inspired you to come to MY place and suggest such AWFUL torture to me…" Heero began. But he was interrupted when Duo walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. His lower body was swathed in a towel and he was finishing braiding his hair. His eyes lit up when he saw Heero already there *yaoi fangirl grin* and he scowled at Relena. Heero walked over to Duo and bent over whispering in his ear. But Relena, the great conclusion-jumper-to that she is, did not see him whispering. She, the yaoi-phobic, thought they were having a private yaoi moment in front of her very eyes!!  
  
"She just showed up…I really didn't know she was coming this time…" whispered Heero apologetically. "But I think I know how to get her out of here. Just kiss me…she should get out soon enough…"  
  
Duo nodded. When Heero moved away and turned back around, Duo had that cute look on his face that yaoi boys always get just after they've been kissed. *^^*  
  
"Sorry. You were saying?" said Heero politely to Relena.  
  
"Um…uhh…" *he just kissed Duo!!* she was thinking *must…have…Heero…kissed…Duo…but I must…*  
  
"NOOOO!!!" she yelled. *sweatdrop*  
  
"uhh…"  
  
"heh, sorry. Ignore that." Relena said quickly. "anyways…like I was saying…I really must be going. My butler arranged my breakfast himself and everything this morning…so I really must be getting back to it. Well…so long!" she said, backing away and tripping over things on her way to the door.  
  
"Thank Gods!" said Duo. "Thank YOU" replied Heero. "There are not that many guys who would "kiss" me like that…"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that…" replied Duo, winking and walking back into the bathroom. 


End file.
